Along an assembly line, diapers and various types of other disposable absorbent articles may be assembled by adding components to and otherwise modifying advancing, continuous webs of material. Webs of material and component parts used to manufacture diapers may include: backsheets, topsheets, absorbent cores, front and/or back ears, fastener components, and various types of elastic webs and components such as leg elastics, barrier leg cuff elastics, and waist elastics. In some processes, graphics are printed on individual components and/or continuous webs of material used to assemble the absorbent articles.
Some consumers may prefer purchasing absorbent articles, such as diapers, having a number of different graphic designs printed thereon and provided in a single package. Further, some consumers may prefer purchasing diapers having customized graphics printed thereon. Various methods and apparatuses can be used to print different graphics on an advancing web of material used in the manufacture of absorbent articles. However, such methods and apparatuses may provide for limited numbers of different printed graphics; graphics with relatively low quality print; and/or require relatively low print and/or manufacture speeds. In addition, such methods and apparatuses may also require relatively expensive processes and equipment and may not be very flexible in allowing a user to change the type of graphics to be printed.
As such, there remains a demand to create and supply relatively small quantities of diapers in a single order that are printed with customized/personalized graphics efficiently, while at the same time maintaining a large degree of flexibility to fill large numbers of orders.